1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of storing storage products in a storage rack with a plurality of rack units providing a plurality of storage spaces for the storage products. The storage rack comprises a transport shaft, in which a transport device is traversable to transport the storage products between a service opening and a storage location.
Storage racks are well known, which have two rows of rack units with rack modules arranged side by side, wherein, between the two rows, a transport shaft is provided in which a transport device is traversable. In one or more rack units, a service opening is provided, through which the storage products, or an storage product carrier with the storage product, can be pushed until it reaches the area of the transport shaft and can be received by the transport device. Subsequently, the storage product carrier, or the storage product, can be traversed by means of the transport device in the vertical and/or horizontal direction until the desired storage space is reached and pushed into the storage space. To reduce the number of empty traversals of the transport device, improvements on the process sequence are necessary.
2. Description of Related Art
From DE 203 17 901 U1, a storage rack is known, wherein a deposition surface receiving the storage product of the transport device is subdivided into at least two surface areas, and means for turning the transport device are provided. There is a drawback, however, in that turning the transport device is carried out within the transport shaft, and the transport shaft therefore needs a larger width than is necessary for actual transportation. Furthermore, a means requiring a lot of structural effort must be provided for turning.